


Mother Test

by Axelex12



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Lap Sex, Large Cock, MILFs, Myrcella Baratheon Lives, Ned Stark Lives, Older Woman/Younger Man, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: After hearing that bastard Jon Snow had taken her daughter to bed, Queen Cersei decides that she must see for herself if he is worthy of continuing to lay with one of Lannisters.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jon Snow, Myrcella Baratheon/Jon Snow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Mother Test

**Author's Note:**

  * For [R_TarStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_TarStark/gifts), [Jon_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon_Stargaryen/gifts), [Azor_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azor_Stargaryen/gifts), [RC97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC97/gifts).



"Few properly stand up to me," Cersei said, slamming her way down onto Jon Snow's lap again and again, riding him with the kind of unbridled vigor that suddenly made her daughter's aggression seem cute and coy. "And I certainly didn't think it would be Myrcella who would find a man worthy, but here we are." Lioness was more than impressed with him. Not only the size of his cock, but his durability, his stamina, the endurance that followed as she made him cum inside of her vice-like pussy and then just kept riding. Every way she could test bastard of Ned Stark, he came up strong and capable, until she had to finally admit he was a man good enough for her daughter. Maybe even too good; Cersei would have to come back some time.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
